Bo Duke in prison
by BoDukeGirl
Summary: When Bo's quick temper gets the better of him he could be speding the rest of his life behind bars.


"_**Now if y'all is wonderin' why the dukes are speedin' around like that when they're not being chased it's probably the first**____**of month and that's when the Dukes' mortgage payment is due. As y'all know Boss ain't the sort to let a few minutes of being late pass by!"**_ Bo put his foot right down to the floor as he leaned back in his seat preparing for what was ahead. "Hang on y'all!" he said to his passengers. Luke, daisy and Jesse all tensed up and leaned back knowing what Bo was about to do. The general hit the dirt ramp and flew into the air like a plane. Bo shouted "Yeehaww!" as they flew over the creek. They landed with a horrendous thump.

"Bo Duke, you try that again and I'll make you apply for a pilot's license!" Jesse shouted over the noise of the general lee's bellowing engine. Bo grinned sheepishly and his cousins both threw their heads back and laughed.

Boss Hogg was grinning happily to himself stood outside the bank. He was holding his watch out and he knew that if the Dukes didn't turn up in exactly 1 minute they would forfeit the farm to him.

"_**You think boss thinks that the Dukes ain't gonna make it, well I think he should think again!"**_

In exactly 1 minute the general lee came screeching around the corner at high speed at it pulled up neatly outside the bank. Bo and Luke climbed out and helped Jesse and Daisy out. They all ran up the stairs to the bank and Jesse held the money out the front of Boss Hogg and said "Here you are J.D, here's the money at 3 o'clock on the dot!"

"Not according to my watch it ain't, mine says you're late, by 45 seconds!"

"Everybody knows you're the most crooked man alive so there is no tellin' your watch ain't to!" Bo Duke said with a look of pride on his face. "Now you just watch your language young man!" Boss replied with a look of disgust.

"Don't tell me to watch my language!" Bo snapped. _**"I hope Boss understands that things can get dirty when Bo's angry!"**_ Boss seemed taken back by Bo's sudden lashing out whereas the rest of the dukes knew it was completely normal of Bo. "Beauregard Duke have you never learnt to listen you your elders, or are you too dumb to take any notice!" Boss said with a harsh voice. Everyone could see the anger flaring up in Bo. "I oughtta teach you some manners Boss!" Bo raged.

"Now Bo," Jesses said gently but firmly. It was too late, Bo had already thrown punch at boss and was getting ready for another. Boss fell backwards from the impact of the punch. His nose was bleeding and big, purple bruise was starting to appear on his chubby face. Luke grabbed hold of Bo so he couldn't do any more damage and as he did Rosco pulled up in his patrol car.

"Arrest Bo duke, Rosco, arrest him!" Boss shouted to Rosco.

"Alright, Bo Duke, you're under arrest!" Rosco held is gun out to Bo and put the handcuffs on him. "On what charge, Boss?" Rosco asked. "Assault and battery ya numskull!" Boss shouted as Daisy helped him up. "Kui Kui, Assault and battery, I love it, I love it!" Rosco muttered.

"_**I think the day it rained luck the Dukes must've been holding **_

_**their pots upside down, especially Bo!" **_

Rosco pushed Bo towards the patrol car. "Now get in the car!" Rosco said firmly. "Rosco, let me talk to me nephew!" Jesse said as he pushed pass Rosco. Rosco grabbed Jesse and pulled him away from the patrol car. "No talking to the prisoners!" Rosco shouted. "I'm sorry Jesse, but that's the law" he then said in a quieter voice when he got the look from Jesse. "Rosco, since when have you cared about what's the law and what ain't!" Jesse said angrily. "Now Uncle Jesse just calm down, we can talk to Bo when he's at the station" Luke said to Jesse in a calm tone. "Luke's right Uncle Jesse" Daisy added. "Alright, but I'll be havin' some stern words to that boy cos what he did was wrong!"

"_**I hope ole Bo is fine with being sent to jail cos that's nothin' compared to what Jesse gonna do to him!" **_

At the police station Enos was tucking in to a big sandwich when Rosco burst through the door with Bo duke in handcuffs. "Enos, escort the prisoner to his cell and don't ya know you're not allowed to eat on the job!" Rosco shouted as he snatched the jumbo sandwich off Enos and started to munch on it. Enos had a look of despair on his face. "Hurry up ya dipstick!" Rosco said through a mouthful of sandwich. Enso took a hold of Bo and took him the cell. "I'm sorry to have to do this Bo!" Enos said in a guilty voice. Bo didn't reply he just hung his head down in shame of his previous actions. He went into the cell and sat on the bench with his head still down. Enos locked the door and shouted with a tone of happiness "Hey, Mabey we can play checkers, Bo!" Bo didn't move he just sat and stared at the floor. "Oh, okay" Enos said. _**"You think Bo really that ashamed he won't even play checkers with ole Enos!" **_


End file.
